Studiopolis
Studio City, California, U.S. |services = Voice Recording TV Production |country = United States |unions = SAG-AFTRA |status = Active }}Studiopolis, Inc. is an American post-production studio located in Studio City, Los Angeles. It specializes in voiceover recording and dubbing for several cartoon, anime, and video game projects. They were formerly known as Screenmusic Studios and then Studio E Productions until 2005. The studio is owned by Jamie Simone. Dubs Anime Series *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) (Episodes 145 & 155; for Streamline Pictures) *''Zillion'' (1987) (Episodes 1-5; for Streamline Pictures) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) (Episodes 1-8; for Streamline Pictures) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) (for Viz Media) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) (for Viz Media) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) (for Tokyopop) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) (for Viz Media) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995-1996) (for Viz Media) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) (Episodes 1-15; for Tokyopop) *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars'' (1996-1997) (for Viz Media) *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (1997) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) (for Tokyopop) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) (for Tokyopop) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' (1999-2000) (for Tokyopop) *''Pet Shop of Horrors'' (1999) (for Urban Vision) *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) (for Tokyopop) *''Brigadoon'' (2000-2001) (for Tokyopop) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) (for Saban Entertainment) *''Kaze no Yojimbo'' (2001-2002) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) (for Viz Media) *''Ninja Scroll: The Series'' (2003) (for Urban Vision) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) (Episodes 1-104; for Viz Media) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) (for Viz Media) *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' (2004-2006) (Episodes 40-78; for Geneon Entertainment) *''Blood+'' (2005-2006) (for Sony Pictures) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) (Episodes 1-5; for Viz Media) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) (for Disney) *''Kekkaishi'' (2006-2008) (for Viz Media) *''Mega Man Star Force'' (2006-2007) (Episodes 1-13; for Viz Media) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) (for Viz Media) *''Afro Samurai'' (2007) (for FUNimation Entertainment) *''Blue Dragon'' (2008-2009) (for Viz Media) *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) (for Disney) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) (Episodes 1-54; for Saban Brands) *''Iron Man'' (2010) (for Sony Pictures) *''Blade'' (2011) (for Sony Pictures) *''Tiger & Bunny'' (2011) (for Viz Media) *''Wolverine'' (2011) (for Sony Pictures) *''X-Men'' (2011) (for Sony Pictures) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) (for Saban Brands) *''K'' (2012-present) (for Viz Media) *''Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals'' (2012-2013) (for Viz Media) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) (for Saban Brands) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013) (for Spin Master) *''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' (2014-2015) (for Marvel Entertainment) *''Terra Formars'' (2014-2016) (for Viz Media) *''Mr. Osomatsu'' (2015-2018) (for Viz Media) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) (for Crunchyroll and FUNimation Entertainment) *''Twin Star Exorcists'' (2016-2017) (for Crunchyroll and FUNimation Entertainment) *''Digimon Adventure tri.'' (2016-2018) (for Toei Animation) *''Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress'' (2016) (for Crunchyroll and FUNimation Entertainment) *''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations'' (2017-present) (for Viz Media) *''Infini-T Force'' (2017) (for Viz Media) *''Baki'' (2018) (for Netflix) *''Ultraman'' (2019) (for Netflix) *''Magical Sempai'' (2019) (for Crunchyroll) *''If It's for My Daughter, I'd Even Defeat a Demon Lord'' (2019) (for Crunchyroll) *''To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts'' (2019) (for Crunchyroll) *''Isekai Cheat Magician'' (2019) (for Crunchyroll) *''High School Prodigies Have It Easy Even In Another World'' (2019) (for Crunchyroll) *''Didn't I Say to Make My Abilities Average in the Next Life?!'' (2019) (for Crunchyroll) *''Dino Girl Gauko'' (2019) (for Netflix) Specials/OVAs *''Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia'' (1985) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Wicked City'' (1987) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Zillion: Burning Night'' (1988) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Crying Freeman'' (1989-1994) (Episodes 1-5; for Streamline Pictures) *''Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy'' (1990) (for Streamline Pictures) *''3x3 Eyes'' (1991-1992) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Babel II'' (1992) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Dragon Slayer'' (1992) (for Urban Vision) *''8 Man After'' (1993) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Crimson Wolf'' (1993) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals'' (1994) (for Urban Vision) *''Tekkaman Blade II'' (1994) (for Urban Vision) *''Bio Hunter'' (1995) (for Urban Vision) *''Doomed Megalopolis'' (1995) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Magical Girl Pretty Sammy'' (1995-1997) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Golgo 13: Queen Bee'' (1998) (for Urban Vision) *''Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village!'' (2003) (for Viz Media) *''Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!'' (2004) (for Viz Media) Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Barefoot Gen'' (1983) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Golgo 13: The Professional'' (1983) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Lensman'' (1984) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) (for Disney) *''Dirty Pair: Project Eden'' (1986) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Lily C.A.T.'' (1987) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Neo Tokyo'' (1987) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Twilight of the Cockroaches'' (1987) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) (for Disney) *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) (for GKIDS) *''Silent Möbius'' (1991) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms'' (1992) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Sailor Moon R: The Movie'' (1993) (for Viz Media) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1995) (for Tokyopop) *''Tenchi the Movie: Tenchi Muyo in Love'' (1996) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''The Dog of Flanders'' (1997) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Princess Mononoke'' (1997) (for Disney) *''Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness'' (1997) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Twilight of the Dark Master'' (1997) (for Urban Vision) *''Tenchi Forever! The Movie'' (1999) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust'' (2000) (for Urban Vision) *''Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon'' (2001) (for Disney) *''Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers'' (2001) (for Disney) *''Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon'' (2002) (for Disney) *''Digimon Frontier: The Island of Lost Digimon'' (2002) (for Disney) *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) (for Viz Media) *''Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel'' (2005) (for Viz Media) *''Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' (2007) (for Viz Media) *''Naruto Shippuden the Movie'' (2007) (for Viz Media) *''Tekkonkinkreet'' (2007) (for Sony Pictures)Search Signatory Database | SAG-AFTRA *''Naruto Shippuden the Movie 2: Bonds'' (2008) (for Viz Media) *''Naruto Shippūden the Movie 3: The Will of Fire'' (2009) (for Viz Media) *''Afro Samurai: Resurrection'' (2009) (for FUNimation Entertainment) *''Naruto Shippūden the Movie 4: The Lost Tower'' (2010) (for Viz Media) *''Naruto Shippūden the Movie 5: Blood Prison'' (2011) (for Viz Media) *''Naruto Shippūden the Movie 6: Road to Ninja'' (2012) (for Viz Media) *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' (2013) (for Sony Pictures) *''The Tale of the Princess Kaguya'' (2013) (for GKIDS) *''The Last: Naruto the Movie'' (2014) (for Viz Media) *''Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher'' (2014) (for Sony Pictures) *''When Marnie Was There'' (2014) (for GKIDS) *''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' (2015) (for Viz Media) *''Modest Heroes'' (2018) (for GKIDS) Live-Action Films *''Zeram'' (1991) (for Streamline Pictures) *''Bleach'' (2018) (for Netflix) *''Elisa & Marcela'' (2019) (for Netflix) Series *''Victim Number 8'' (2018) (for Netflix) *Carlo & Malik (2018) (for Netflix) *''The Gift'' (2019) (for Netflix) Animation Series *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) (for Marathon) Films *''The Snow Queen'' (1957) (for Jove Films) *''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'' (2001) (for Sony Pictures/Square Enix) *''Sky Blue'' (2003) (for Maxmedia) *''Asterix & the Vikings'' (2006) (for Sony Pictures) *''Big Fish & Begonia'' (2016) (for Shout! Studios) Video Games *''Final Fantasy X'' (2001) (for Square Enix) *''Final Fantasy X-2'' (2003) (for Square Enix) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (2006) (for Tecmo, Inc.) *''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions'' (2007) (for Square Enix) *''Valkyria Chronicles'' (2008) (for Sega) *''Valkyria Chronicles II'' (2010) (for Sega) Talent Pool References External Links *Official Site *Studiopolis at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database *Studiopolis at the Anime News Network Category:Dubbing Companies Category:American Dubbing Companies Category:Recording Studios